El señor de la guerra
by IMarieSwan
Summary: Lady Isabella anhelaba volver a su hogar del que fue desterrada.El precio sería casarse con el más temible guerrero de toda Inglaterra.Acepta los planes de su tío y del propio rey y accede al matrimonio, pero su plan es escapar e ingresar en un convento.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama pertenece a Elizabeth Eliott.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Tierra Santa, 1278._

Quedaba muy poco de la antigua ciudad. La obra de incontables generaciones quedó reducida a escombros en una batalla que duró poco más de tres días. Los esqueletos de las murallas y edificios que habían estado en pie desde los tiempos de Cristo se alzaban como una sombra de su gloria pasada, silueteados contra el cielo del amanecer en el desierto. Los rescoldos liberaban finas columnas de humo que serpenteaban hasta unirse al neblinoso manto que cubría la ciudad como un sudario.

Un caballero solitario cabalgó a través de lo que quedaba de un arco, pasando por encima de las puertas hechas pedazos que habían cerrado el paso a los enemigos durante cerca de mil años. Dispersa entre las piedras caídas y las vigas quemadas, yacía la gente que una vez vivió allí. Sus cadáveres daban mudo testimonio de la fiera lucha que había tenido lugar en la ciudad el día anterior.

Con las visiones y sonidos de la batalla aún frescos en la memoria, el caballero no parecía afectado por la carnicería que lo rodeaba. Su corcel iba escogiendo cuidadosamente el camino a través de los escombros, atento al lugar donde pisaba pese a inclinar la cabeza por el agotamiento. El sombrío rostro de Edward Cullen permaneció inexpresivo. El caballero se sentía tan poco conmovido por aquellas muertes como por las muchas otras presenciadas a lo largo de los tres años que llevaba de Cruzada en Tierra Santa.

La población de Al'Abar se había negado a rendirse. Su ciudad había sido sitiada hasta que no quedó nada de sus murallas y ni un solo edificio entero que pudiera proveer algún cobijo. Todos murieron. Sucesos similares se habían repetido demasiadas veces con el paso de los años, para que Edward sintiera algo más que no fuera el cansancio hasta los huesos que seguía a una larga batalla.

Al igual que la de su caballo, la armadura de Edward se encontraba cubierta de una corteza de ceniza y sudor, y el cuero estaba rígido por la sangre seca. Otra túnica arruinada, pensó distraídamente, bajando los ojos a la vestimenta que una vez fue blanca con la cruz escarlata blasonada en el pecho. Sólo las costuras que delineaban la cruz diferenciaban el emblema sagrado del resto de la tela desgarrada. Por suerte, en aquella ocasión la sangre no era suya. Con un irritado suspiro, urgió a su caballo para que siguiera adelante cuando éste, fatigado, se detuvo.

Lo primero que vio fue el escudo, tres leones dorados sobre un campo rojo encendido. Estaba abandonado frente a las ruinas de lo que podría haber sido el hogar de un próspero comerciante. El cuerpo semidesnudo de una mujer yacía junto al escudo. El guerrero que Edward estaba buscando se hallaba boca abajo a menos de un paso de la mujer, cubierto casi por completo por el cadáver de un muchacho árabe.

Edward examinó la escena con la fría lógica de alguien que ya no se ve impresionado por las atrocidades de la guerra. EI chico probablemente fuera el hijo o el hermano de la mujer. Al parecer, la había salvado del primer asaltante, pero otros terminaron lo que el primero comenzó.

Edward desmontó y empujó el cuerpo del caballero con la punta de su bota, haciendo rodar el cadáver hasta que quedó de espaldas. Metió la mano bajo la cota de malla del guerrero y arrancó una cadena de oro con un diestro tirón. Después sacó un anillo de la mano del muerto y puso a resguardo ambos objetos bajo su armadura, antes de volver a montar y dirigir su caballo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Normalmente Edward no se molestaría por tales baratijas, pero el rey Anthony vería con desagrado que el anillo de sello de su sobrino o su crucifijo cayera en manos de los infieles. Las pertenencias también probarían al rey que su familiar murió en la batalla, en vez de hallar una muerte ignominiosa bajo alguna de las muchas torturas infligidas a los cristianos por sus captores árabes. Sabía que los trovadores compondrían afligidas baladas sobre el joven, repletas de gloria y hechos valerosos, sin mencionar que había muerto intentando violar a una mujer. Edward dudaba que los poemas que hablasen de él fueran tan generosos si cayese en la batalla. No, ya había demasiadas baladas sobre Edward Cullen y de ninguna de ellas podría decirse que fuese halagadora.

Uno de los caballeros del pequeño grupo que se había reunido en las afueras de la ciudad, señaló hacia Edward cuando emergió de las ruinas. Los hombres se volvieron al unísono para ver acercarse a su líder, tratando de adivinar su estado de ánimo mientras cabalgaba hacia ellos desde la ciudad. Con certeza, el rey, se sentiría apenado por la muerte de su sobrino favorito, pero Edward no había mostrado más preocupación por su muerte que por la de un vulgar peón de tropa. Algunos se preguntaban lo que haría falta para que alguna emoción cruzara el semblante del cruzado.

Un joven escudero se apresuró a sujetar el caballo de Edward y, cuando éste desmontó, un caballero llamado Emmett McCarthy se apartó del grupo para saludarlo. Un joven sacerdote lo imitó y también trató de acercarse a Edward; ambos advirtieron la presencia del otro en el mismo momento y apresuraron sus pasos tratando de ser el primero en alcanzar al guerrero.

-Sir Edward.- llamó el sacerdote, haciendo señas con su rolliza mano.- Concededme un momento.

Edward ignoró al sacerdote y tiró las riendas del caballo a su escudero.

-Asegúrate de que beba agua en abundancia, Riley. Y dale un buen cepillado. Date prisa en hacerlo, salimos dentro de una hora.

-Sí, milord.- murmuró el escudero, llevándose al caballo.

-Ya sabe lo de los hermanos de Pretescu.- dijo Emmett, señalando al sacerdote con un movimiento de cabeza.

Edward se dio por enterado con un leve asentimiento.

-Envía a Carlisle para asegurarte de que las carretas de suministros están cargadas y listas para partir. Los rastreadores volvieron al amanecer con noticias de que el ejército de Rashid está a menos de dos días de marcha de aquí. Los hombres están demasiado fatigados para enfrentarse a ese diablo ahora mismo. Con suerte, no tendremos más que algunas escaramuzas antes de llegar al mar.

Emmett hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue en busca de Carlisle para llevar a cabo la orden de Edward.

-Sir Edward.- llamó el sacerdote otra vez. Se detuvo cerca del codo de Edward y se irguió, pero ni siquiera su metro setenta de estatura le hizo parecer menos pequeño e insignificante al lado de la imponente figura del guerrero. Su cara estaba sonrojada por el calor de la mañana temprana y el sudor ya se acumulaba en los carnosos pliegues de su pálido cuello.- No podéis estar hablando en serio sobre lo de castigar a los Petrescu de la manera que he oído. No importa cuál haya sido su crimen, ningún cristiano merece semejante muerte.

-Marchaos, sacerdote.- Edward despidió al padre Vachel con un indolente gesto de la mano, como si se sacudiera al sacerdote de encima. Avanzó con paso resuelto hacia el grupo de hombres, dejándolo atrás. Los caballeros estaban reunidos en torno a dos hombres que ya cían uno al lado del otro en la arena, despojados de sus ropas y atados a estacas con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. Se detuvo a sus pies, mirando detenidamente a ambos. Las expresiones de sus rostros reflejaban su miedo. Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y pronunció su sentencia.

-Stefan y Vladimir Pretescu, ha quedado demostrado que conspirasteis para asesinarme. No conseguisteis llevar a cabo vuestro objetivo, pero vuestro vino envenenado mató a cuatro de mis hombres. Moriréis por ello.

Edward concedió a los hermanos Pretescu un momento para comprender su destino. Miró al sol que se alzaba rápidamente en el horizonte y luego su mirada abarcó las ruinas de la ciudad.

-Sí, moriréis por el calor del sol o a manos de los infieles que vendrán desde todos los puntos del desierto, atraídos por el humo que aún surge de Al'Abar.

Stefan Petrescu apretó los dientes con bravura, pero Vladimir se derrumbó y empezó a sollozar, emitiendo súplicas de piedad casi incomprensibles. Edward desenvainó lentamente su espada sin que sus verdes ojos denotaran emoción alguna.

-O podéis tener una muerte más honrosa que la que planeasteis para mí.- continuó.

Vladimir siguió gimoteando, pero Stefan entornó, los ojos, sopesando a su señor.

-Queréis saber quién nos contrató.- afirmó llanamente. Alzó los hombros, luchando contra sus ataduras para mirar la cara surcada de lágrimas de su hermano. Tras una breve ojeada, su cabeza volvió a caer en la arena, vencida. Una muerte rápida era la única compasión que podían esperar; morir a manos de un hombre que debería estar muerto.

Stefan maldijo en voz baja, rehusando revelar la identidad del hombre que había tramado la conjura.

-Fuimos abordados en la corte.- soltó Vladimir.- Hicimos saber que éramos mercenarios y que nuestras espadas tenían precio. Mi hermano y yo no teníamos intención de convertirnos en asesinos, pero la recompensa por vuestra muerte era demasiado tentadora, milord. Oro, un buen castillo y tierras prósperas. A Stefan también le prometieron la dote que acompaña al matrimonio con vuestra hermana.

-Mi padre.- dijo Edward con calma, sin parecer sorprendido. Sabía, sin que se lo dijeran, que el viejo caudillo manejaba los hilos de la conjura. Pero quería estar seguro.

Vladimir asintió vacilante.

-El barón Cullen dice que sois un bastardo. Un engendro del diablo. Se hace viejo y está enfermo, pero está resuelto a que vuestro hermano menor, Jasper, herede su título y tierras. Tenía la esperanza de que murierais aquí en Tierra Santa, como tantos otros. De hecho, se sabe que los infieles os buscan en el campo de batalla para ganar la gloria de daros muerte. Hasta ellos han puesto precio a vuestra cabeza. Y, sin embargo, no habéis muerto. Cuando supo que el rey tenía la intención de enviaros de vuelta a casa, el barón Cullen lo arregló todo para que viajáramos aquí y nos uniéramos a vuestro ejército.

-¿Mi hermano Jasper es cómplice de esta traición?

-No sabría decirlo.- admitió Vladimir.- El chico no estuvo presente en ninguna de nuestras reuniones.

-¿Había alguien más implicado?

-No, sólo Stefan y yo. Pero tenéis que saber que la idea de envenenar el vino fue de Stefan, no mía.- confesó Vladimir.- Os lo suplico milord, tened piedad. No deseaba participar en esta venganza familiar y así se lo dije a Stefan.

-Pero no me lo dijiste a mí ¿Verdad, Vladimir?- preguntó Edward con suavidad.- Conocías el plan pero permaneciste callado, provocando así la muerte de cuatro hombres. Pagarás el mismo precio por tu traición.

-Has malgastado tu aliento, querido hermano.- dijo Stefan con sarcasmo, aunque sus ojos relampaguearon con odio hacia Edward Cullen.- Deberíais haber muerto.- afirmó dirigiéndose a Edward. Su voz tan sólo era un áspero susurro derrotado.- ¿Qué es lo que os mantiene con vida?

-La voluntad de Dios.- mintió Edward. Su inexpresiva mirada se movió despacio de un hombre a otro. Los aterrorizados ojos de Vladimir se abrieron de par en par mientras la espada del guerrero se movía hacia su cuello. Clavado al suelo, Vladimir no pudo evitar su destino, ni decir nada que disuadiera a su verdugo. El grito de Stefan para que afrontara la muerte con valentía fue ahogado por los gritos de su hermano.

Con ánimo sombrío, Edward se dio la vuelta, se alejó a grandes pasos de los Petrescu. Cuatro hombres habían muerto a traición. Dos más habían seguido el mismo camino por su mano. Y, a su espalda, las ruinas de la ciudad rebosaban de cadáveres. Edward calculó sus pérdidas mentalmente, planeando ya a qué caballeros y hombres de armas ascender para reemplazar a aquellos que nunca saldrían de Al'Abar. Su mente evocó imágenes de los muertos; hombres que habían reído, bebido, alardeado de su destreza hasta que fueron silenciados para siempre bajo el implacable sol de aquel lugar infernal. Pero siempre había otros para ocupar su lugar. Caballeros y peones, todos ellos ansiosos de oro y gloria. Y todos ellos hallarían la misma muerte que los que les precedieron.

Y Stefan Petrescu se preguntaba cómo podía sobrevivir Edward entre tanta destrucción. La respuesta era tan sencilla que le daban ganas de reír en voz alta: ya no le quedaba ningún temor a la muerte. Se había enfrentado al Cuarto Jinete todos los días de su vida durante los últimos tres años y se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia del espectro. Lo que mantenía con vida a Edward era, junto con su habilidad con la espada, la aceptación de la muerte. Un guerrero que lucha sin miedo comete pocos errores, con su mente liberada para concentrarse únicamente en la estrategia y las tácticas.

Sí, Edward conocía su valía para su rey y el reino. Tenía todas las características del guerrero perfecto: un cuerpo moldeado desde la infancia para el arte del combate, una mente educada en las estrategias militares de un millar de años e incontables culturas, y un corazón despojado de su alma largo tiempo atrás. Un guerrero semejante no dejaba más que violencia y destrucción a su paso, siendo un instrumento de la misma muerte. Para un guerrero así no había pensamientos de gloria y honor, ni regocijo y jactancia, tan sólo una impasible resignación. Otra batalla ganada. Otra le seguiría muy pronto.

Edward se dirigió hacia una tienda de franjas azules y blancas, la única que quedaba del campamento de asedio que se había levantado junto a la ciudad durante casi una quincena. Tras tomar una rápida comida y cambiarse de ropa, daría órdenes al ejército de avanzar rumbo al mar, hacia Inglaterra. Y hacia otra guerra.

Sí, en verdad el barón Cullen tenía motivos para temer su regreso. El viejo sabía que el poder de Edward crecería enormemente cuando el rey le enviara a participar en la guerra en Gales. Asesinar al lugar teniente favorito del rey no sería tarea fácil en Inglaterra. Ni siquiera en los brumosos bosques de Gales. Puede que hasta viviese lo suficiente co mo para heredar las tierras por las que el barón Cullen luchaba tan desesperadamente, intentado evitar que cayeran en sus manos.

-¡Sir Edward!- gritó el sacerdote, tirando de la manga del cruzado en un intento de lograr que se detuviera. Edward se limitó a sacudir se su brazo de encima y continuó sin cambiar el paso.

-Empezáis a incordiarme, sacerdote. Será mejor que echéis vuestras bendiciones sobre Al'Abar y que encontréis vuestro burro. No nos demoramos aquí.

No le disteis a los Petrescu una oportunidad de confesar sus pecados para que se pudieran encontrar con el Creador con la conciencia tranquila.- dijo el padre Vachel en tono desafiante, aunque parecía aplacado por el ajusticiamiento de los traidores. El abandonarlos vivos allí habría sido el mayor de los pecados.

-Yo escuché su confesión.– contestó Edward, con indiferencia.

-¡No blasfeméis!

Edward se encogió de hombros, con la atención puesta en los preparativos para la marcha de su ejército.

-Dad un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, sacerdote. Contad cuántos yacen muertos allí. Ninguno tuvo el beneficio de una confesión con un sacerdote cuando se encontraron con la muerte.

-No es lo mismo. Los pocos caballeros pertenecientes a vuestro ejército que dieron sus vidas valientemente en la batalla, no tenían necesidad de confesión.- dijo el padre Vachel, intentando razonar.- Y los infieles de la ciudad no tenían derecho a ella. Murieron por la voluntad de Dios.

-No.- dijo Edward despacio, volviéndose por fin para encarar al sacerdote.

El padre Vachel retrocedió ante la fría mirada de los ojos que no parpadeaban. Se llevó la mano al pecho, santiguándose para protegerse de lo que vio en ellos.

-Murieron por la mía.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama a Elizabeth Eliott.

* * *

* Hola a todos, antes de seguir, me gustaría aclarar que no soy la misma autora que la que empezó esta adaptación. Yo soy nueva en esto y ajena a todo empezé a hacer la adaptación de esta novela; antes de publicar ningún capítulo miré que alguien ya hubiera empezado y al ver que no había ninguna decidí seguir adelante.

Hago esta aclaración para los lectores, pero sobretodo para la autora (por si se pasa por aquí), que no piense que le he copiado la idea. Me acaban de informar que alguien había adaptado ya 18 capítulos y que de pronto se borraron.

Ahora, si nadie tiene ningún problema...me gustaría continuar con la historia ya que a mi me gustó mucho y me encantaría compartirla con todos vosotros.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Cinco años más tarde._

_Norte de Inglaterra._

La invernal noche no era lo bastante oscura para la misión de Edward. Su mirada barrió la negra silueta de la torre de Langston, explorando las sombras de las almenas, buscando algún movimiento fuera de lo normal mientras maldecía en silencio el cielo despejado. La brillante media luna teñía el terreno cubierto de nieve de un matiz azul plateado, haciendo que cualquiera que se aventurara al descubierto fuera un blanco fácil para los guardias apostados en las murallas de la fortaleza.

-Puede que esto sea una trampa, después de todo.- susurró Emmett.

Edward asintió, reconociendo que era probable. Pudo ver el vaho de su aliento bajo la débil luz de la luna se agitó inquieto, tratando de librarse del gélido aire nocturno y de sus propios recelos. Los bosques que se hallaban tras ellos apenas proporcionaban protección. Serían presa fácil, si les tendiesen una emboscada. El mismo hecho de que su plan estuviera supeditado a que un escocés traicionara a otro, casi garantizaba una trampa. Pero Edward estaba decidido a conseguir su objetivo y Emmett no osaría oponerse a su decisión. No cuando el mismo rey participaba en la compleja trama.

-El plan parece demasiado sencillo.- le previno Emmett en voz baja.- Deberíamos haber traído algunos hombres para guardarnos las espaldas.

Edward no contestó. Estaba mirando fijamente un grupo de grandes arbustos que estrangulaban un barranco que llevaba hasta el castillo. Las vagas siluetas de dos figuras envueltas en capas fueron definiéndose a medida que emergían de los arbustos. Su aproximación venía anunciada por el suave crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. A pesar del peligro en el que se hallaban, Edward tuvo que contenerse para no reír cuando avistó a sus presas. Una era alta y de gran envergadura, la otra, baja y sorprendentemente voluminosa. Los soldados de Edward no podrían evitar carcajearse cuando vieran a sus prisioneros. Un oso y una bola de manteca no eran trofeos apropiados para dos de los caballeros más fieros de Inglaterra. Cinco años en Gales, sufriendo todas las penalidades que pudiera conocer un guerrero, ¿Y ésta iba a ser su recompensa?

-Tal vez su cara no sea tan desagradable de contemplar como su persona.- susurró Emmett, riendo en la oscuridad.- Es la mujer de formas más extrañas que he visto nunca.

El hombre que se acercaba levantó la cabeza como si hubiera olfateado el peligro. Edward se movió silenciosamente hacia el borde de los arbustos, desapareciendo entre las negras sombras del bosque. Emmett se agachó pegándose al suelo, observando a las dos extrañas siluetas mientras caminaban con cautela procurando ocultarse.

Se detuvieron a menos de diez pasos de distancia.

-Esto podría ser una trampa, tío Eleazar.

La suave voz femenina pertenecía a la bola de manteca. Sus palabras agradaron a Edward considerablemente. El que su presa compartiera su preocupación era una buena señal.

La mujer echó hacia atrás su capucha para poder mirar alrededor del pequeño claro, escrutando el oscuro bosque mientras susurraba su advertencia.

-Creo que sería mejor que escapáramos por nuestra cuenta mientras podamos.

-Puedo cubrirte la espalda si nos encontramos con bandidos.

-Es obvio que no va a venir nadie. Vayámonos de aquí.

La mujer soltó un grito ahogado en el mismo instante en que su tío se giró con su espada desenvainada.

-Poned vuestra espada en el suelo, Laird Denali. Despacio.- ordenó Edward.

Eleazar Denali no se movió. La luna proporcionaba suficiente luz para que Edward pudiera distinguir la forma del lord escocés, pero su expresión permanecía oculta por las sombras de la noche.

-Haced lo que os digo.- avisó Edward, tocando ligeramente con la punta de su espada el bulto que formaba la mujer.- Si no nos obedecéis, hundiré mi espada entre sus costillas.

Eleazar obedeció la orden y luego atrajo a su sobrina a su lado, apartándola de la espada del guerrero. Miraba a Edward, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Emmett.

-Teníais que venir solo.

-Mi hombre es leal.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.- Trae los caballos, Emmett.

-Lady Swan cabalgará conmigo.- dijo Eleazar, manteniendo un brazo protector sobre la joven.- Dejé mi caballo a menos de un kilómetro de aquí.

-Tenemos vuestro caballo.- Edward recogió la espada del Laird y envainó la suya, extrañamente decepcionado por el hecho de que la dama cayera en sus manos con tanta facilidad. No tenía el menor deseo de mirar desde más cerca a su cautiva. No importaba lo bonita que fuese la cara, no podría compensar el resto de su persona. Sin duda alguna era tan atractiva como su caballo o ya se hubiera mostrado.

-También se han hecho los preparativos en la abadía de Celso. ¿Estáis seguro de llevar esto a cabo y hacer lo que se os pide?- preguntó Eleazar. Aguardó una respuesta durante un largo y silencioso momento.

-Sí.- La respuesta de Edward fue firme.- Podéis quedaros en la abadía de Kelso hasta que las partidas de búsqueda sean llamadas de regreso, o dirigiros a vuestra fortaleza inmediatamente después.

-Cabalgaré a Escocia esta misma noche.- interrumpió Eleazar.

-¿Por qué vamos a la abadía de Celso?- preguntó Lady Swan en un susurro apenas audible, a causa de la pesada capucha de la capa.

-Calla, Isabella.- la regañó Eleazar.- Aquí están los caballos. Sé buena chica y todo irá bien. Vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

-Sí, tío.- contestó Isabella, sumisa.

Emmett regresó con los caballos y los dos guerreros montaron. El Laird colocó a la rolliza joven en su caballo y montó tras ella. Los animales se movieron casi en silencio a través del bosque, con sus cascos envueltos en trapos para amortiguar el ruido. En aquella hora tan tardía de la noche no tendrían que preocuparse por patrullas provenientes del castillo de Langston, pero los bosques eran el refugio de proscritos: ladrones y asesinos que controlaban los caminos del rey y hacían prisioneros a los viajeros desprotegidos. Edward sabía que podían encargarse de ese peligro, pero no tenían tiempo que perder en una distracción semejante. La mitad de la noche ya había transcurrido y cada hora contaba.

Isabella Swan no pensaba en los ladrones. Su preocupación se centraba en la partida de soldados que podrían salir de estampida de la fortaleza en cualquier momento. Su padrastro se pondría furioso cuando descubriera su huída. Sólo pensar en Cayo Volturi, hacía que se le helara la sangre. En apariencia, no había nada que desagradara en el escocés. Alto y fornido, las sienes plateadas en contraste con su oscuro cabello le daban un aire distinguido. Pero Isabella, más que ninguna otra persona, conocía la maldad escondida bajo la engañosa fachada, capaz de asesinar a sangre fría. La bestia se había casado con su madre tan sólo una semana después de la sospechosa muerte de su padre. El extraño conjunto de circunstancias que se dieron para que Cayo Volturi estuviera en la fortaleza justo en aquel momento, parecían demasiado convenientes. Un mes más tarde su madre había recibido sepultura en el cementerio de los Swan, tras una «caída» por las escaleras de la torre. Todo el mundo sabía que la baronesa planeaba hacer una petición de nulidad a la Iglesia y al rey Anthony. Algunos, Incluido Cayo Volturi, creían que podría obtenerla.

Isabella se preguntó una vez más cómo el rey Anthony podía haber mirado para otro lado, ignorando las atrocidades cometidas por Volturi durante los últimos años. ¿Acaso la guerra en Gales, los problemas con la Iglesia y las interminables disputas entre sus barones habían mantenido al rey demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por una baronía tan remota? Sí, se fue y se olvidó de todo, dejando a Isabella sin medios para presentar su causa ante él. Cayo Volturi se sentaba en el sillón de ceremonias como señor del castillo Swan, mientras que Isabella, la legítima heredera, llevaba encerrada en la distante torre de Langston más de cinco años.

Lo único bueno que le había ocurrido últimamente era el reciente descubrimiento de un pasaje secreto que comenzaba en su alcoba y que conducía al barranco fuera de las murallas. Ese tipo de pasadizos eran construidos para proporcionar a la familia un medio de fuga si la torre caía ante un ejército invasor; solían ser habituales en los feudos fronterizos tan antiguos como Langston. Ahora, había proporcionado a Isabella una clase diferente de huida. Escapaba de los planes que Cayo Volturi tenía para ella.

Dos horas más tarde, el grupo desmontó ante la puerta principal de la abadía de Kelso.

Una pequeña puerta lateral se abrió y, como si hubiera estado aguardando su llegada, un monje encapuchado sacó un farol a través del umbral. Isabella observó cómo el más alto de los dos hombres con los que se habían encontrado en el bosque se acercaba para mostrar su cara. El monje asintió y se giró para señalar, sin decir palabra, la entrada a un oscuro pasillo.

Isabella apretó la capa aún más a su alrededor, intentado protegerse del súbito frío que se propagó en su interior. El monje parecía un impío espectro de la muerte, con sus negros ropajes y su largo y huesudo dedo indicándoles que avanzaran. Aferró la parte de atrás de la capa de su tío y caminó tan pegada a él como se lo permitía el angosto pasaje.

El estrecho pasillo conducía hasta las puertas de una capilla grande, y el grupo se adentró en ella. Isabella echó a un lado su capucha, pero sólo lo suficiente para poder ver mejor el lugar. Mantuvo la precaución de mantener su cara oculta, tal y como su tío Eleazar le había ordenado. Él no estaba seguro de la clase de hombres con los que se encontrarían esa noche, y cuánto menos supieran de Isabella, mejor. A pesar de su advertencia, una vez dentro de la capilla, no pudo evitar quedarse asombrada y mirar maravillada, con los ojos muy abiertos, la elegante arquitectura gótica y artesanía normanda que convertía la abadía de Kelso en una de las joyas más preciadas de la Iglesia. Isabella estaba segura de no haber visto nunca nada tan magnífico. Bellas pinturas sacras cubrían las paredes y techos, y la mayoría de las estatuas tenían pan de oro. El suave brillo de un incontable número de valiosas velas de cera de abeja confería a la capilla una apariencia de castillo de cuento de hadas. Un anciano sacerdote los esperaba de pie cerca del púlpito, ataviado de satén rojo con ricos brocados y, vestiduras orladas de hilo de oro. Su presencia dotaba a la escena de un aire de majestuosidad. Los años habían dejado su huella en el rostro del sacerdote surcándolo de arrugas, pero sus ojos brillaban con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba a medida que el pequeño grupo se acercaba, dejando atrás las filas de los reclinatorios.

-Bienvenido seas, hijo mío.- El sacerdote caminó con rigidez hacia Edward, con pasos vacilantes por la edad, y cogió las fuertes manos del guerrero entre las suyas, delgado y frágil.- Han pasado muchos años y has crecido hasta convertirte en un gran hombre.

-Gracias, padre Olwen. Es agradable ver un rostro familiar como el vuestro en esta noche.- Edward sonrió torvamente al sacerdote .

-Estoy seguro de que recordáis a mi amigo Emmett McCarthy. Este otro caballero es el Laird Denali.

Edward se giró entonces para poder ver bien por primera vez al gigante escocés. Aunque él medía más de un metro noventa, Eleazar Denali casi lo superaba en altura. La cara del Laird escocés mostraba los signos de su edad, y las pronunciadas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos azules indicaban que era un hombre que sonreía a menudo. Incluso en ese momento, dirigía una sonrisa en dirección a Edward.

El motivo del buen humor del escocés pronto quedó al descubierto. Su capa descansaba sobre sus hombros para revelar, no sólo el tartán azul y blanco del clan Denali, sino también la empuñadura de una enorme espada _claymore, _típica de los escoceses, que estaba sujeta firmemente por correas a su espalda.

_Y yo que creí que lo había desarmado. _Edward reconoció su descuido con un leve asentimiento, y después sus ojos bajaron al costado del escocés para inspeccionar a Lady Swan. Le daba la espalda y parecía absorta contemplando las pinturas sobre el Juicio Final en un muro de la capilla. Trató de imaginarse una versión corpulenta y baja de Eleazar Denali, e inmediatamente se sintió aliviado de que tuviera el buen gusto de permanecer tapada. Quienquiera que le dijera al rey Anthony que aquella muchacha era un deleite para la vista tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

El sacerdote interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward aclarándose la garganta, indicándole con sutileza que esperaba que se hicieran las presentaciones.

Edward dijo sencillamente:

-Padre Olwen, ésta es Lady Swan.

La muchacha dio un respingo. Bajó la cabeza y se giró para mirar al sacerdote.

-Me complace conoceros, querida mía.- El padre Olwen dio un paso adelante y sujetó las manos de la joven, dándoles un firme apretón.- Estas circunstancias no son muy habituales, pero estoy seguro de que podemos...

-Disculpadme, padre.- interrumpió Eleazar. Ignoró la mirada de sorpresa del sacerdote y atrajo a Isabella de vuelta a su lado.- ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda hablar con Lady Swan en privado?

-¿Para qué? Creo que hay una…

-Lo que tengáis que decirle a la dama, lo podéis hacer aquí mismo.- Esta vez fue Edward, con expresión amenazadora, quien interrumpió al sacerdote.

-No estoy, tan seguro de eso.– dijo Eleazar, dubitativo.- Mi sobrina sabe muy poco de este plan. Pensé que era mejor explicar la situación una vez que estuviéramos a salvo lejos de Langston.

-¿No sabe nada del matrimonio?- preguntó Edward con dureza.

-¿Matrimonio?- graznó el voluminoso bulto.

-Espera pequeña, no te enfades antes de que tenga ocasión de explicártelo.- rogó Eleazar, obligando a Isabella a darse la vuelta para poder cogerle las manos.

-¡Matrimonio! -repitió, en voz más alta. Arrancó de un tirón sus manos de las de su tío y trató de ponerlas en sus caderas.

Los caballeros y el sacerdote observaron con asombro cómo la amplia cintura de Lady Swan caía al suelo de repente, formando una masa abultada a sus pies. Continuaban mirando asombrados y en silencio, cuando Isabella dio unos pasos acercándose a Eleazar, arrastrando su capa y revelando a su paso dos grandes sacos de lino caídos en el suelo. Sólo les llevó un momento darse cuenta de que los bultos habían colgado de sus hombros bajo la capa, con la intención de mantener sus brazos cubiertos por ellos y protegerse así contra el frío.

-¡No dijiste nada sobre un matrimonio!

Los hombres dejaron de mirar al suelo y centraron su atención en Lady Swan, casi al mismo tiempo.

-No es gorda después de todo.- susurró Emmett.

Lady Swan todavía estaba de espaldas a los hombres, pero Edward sonrió cuando la recién adelgazada figura clavó un dedo en el estómago de Laird Denali. La capucha de su capa cayó sobre sus hombros cuando irguió la cabeza para mirar ferozmente la cara del alto escocés, proporcionando un agradable atisbo de su cabello castaño.

-No estaba seguro de cómo te tomarías la noticia.- empezó Eleazar.

-¡Sabias condenadamente bien como me la tomaría! ¡Y ahora me has hecho maldecir delante de un sacerdote!- Se volvió a toda prisa para dirigirse al padre Olwen, con las manos entrelazadas con recato y sus ojos fijos en el suelo.- Perdonadme, padre. He dicho una palabra impía llevada por la ira. Ruego a Dios que sea consciente de que estos son tiempos difíciles para mí, y pueda perdonarme esta trasgresión. Al parecer, los planes de mi tío para esta noche y los míos propios son completamente diferentes.

Edward no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, hasta que la mujer se volvió de nuevo hacia su tío. Un sólo vistazo a esos deslumbrantes ojos chocolates hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas. Ahora estaba seguro de que el rey se había burlado de él. Sólo un ciego describiría a aquella mujer como «bonita». Isabella Swan era magnífica.

-Te exijo una explicación.- ordenó Isabella a su tío, asintiendo bruscamente para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Desabrochó su capa y se la quitó, doblando la prenda cuidadosamente sobre un brazo como si tuviera todo el día para oír la explicación.- Y más te vale que sea buena.

-Iba a decírtelo.- dijo Eleazar. Habló en gaélico, bajando la voz.- Pero tenías la idea del convento tan metida en la cabeza, que no estaba seguro de que accedieras a marcharte si hubieras sabido que ibas a casarte con un hombre al que nunca has visto.

-Este plan no tiene sentido, tío.- Isabella contestó también en gaélico, mirando de soslayo a los dos mercenarios que los habían escoltado hasta allí.- Entrar en un convento puede explicarse como vocación religiosa. Pero, ¿Un matrimonio con un conocido tuyo? No es probable que ni tu rey ni el mío, crean que no estás involucrado. Arriesgas tu vida con este plan.

-Cálmate pequeña.- Eleazar puso sus grandes manos en los hombros de Isabella.- Sabes que sólo pienso en lo que es mejor para ti. Tu propio rey Anthony ha escogido a tu prometido.

-¿Qué?- Isabella pareció esperanzada por un momento, luego su expresión se volvió suspicaz.- Pero el rey ya ha dado su aprobación a la elección de esposo que hizo mi padrastro. ¿Cómo puede cambiar de opinión cuando ya ha dado su palabra a Volturi?

-Ésa es la parte más difícil de explicar.- admitió Eleazar, frotándose la barbilla.- Las acciones de Volturi, desde que tomó el control de Swan, han tenido muy preocupado al rey Anthony. En apariencia, ha sido un súbdito leal estos últimos cinco años, pero Anthony sabe que tu padrastro no es más que un traidor. Ya no queda ningún inglés como señor en ninguno de los feudos de Swan y hay guerreros con el tartán de los Volturi en las almenas de todos los castillos. Tu padrastro sabía que tu matrimonio era la pieza clave que determinaría el futuro de la frontera. Si el rey se hubiera opuesto a su decisión, Volturi habría tenido la excusa perfecta para desobedecer a su señor feudal y comenzar hostilidades. Y una guerra tan cerca de la frontera y en la que estuviese involucrado el rey de Inglaterra, pronto implicaría también al rey de Escocia. Cuando aprobó la elección, Anthony evitó una guerra, pero prácticamente le entregó Swan en bandeja a Volturi.

-Entonces, el rey no tiene intención de cumplir su palabra.- preguntó Isabella, frunciendo el ceño, perpleja.- ¿No le dará este plan otra excusa a Volturi para desafiarlo?

-No si Anthony finge ignorancia sobre el matrimonio.- Eleazar sonrió ante la inteligencia del plan. Todavía seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que un inglés pudiera ser tan astuto.- Todo queda entre tu esposo y tu padrastro. Tu rey puede proporcionar ayuda a tu esposo, pero siempre que evite implicarse directamente, el rey Aro no tendrá ningún motivo para interferir.

-¿A quién piensa el rey enfrentar contra Volturi?

-Tu prometido es uno de los barones más distinguidos del rey.- explicó con entusiasmo.- No esperabas que tuviera una baronía, ¿Verdad?

No.- admitió Isabella despacio.- Antes de que aprobara la elección de Volturi, pensé que el rey prometería mi mano a uno de los caballeros sin tierra que compiten en sus torneos por obtener premios parecidos. Es poco habitual ofrecer una dote tan cuantiosa a un hombre que ya tiene tierras.

-Así es, tu prometido no es un mendigo. Incluso es posible que su patrimonio no sólo iguale el tuyo, sino que lo supere. De hecho, es un hombre conocido por proteger aquello que es suyo. El rey Anthony ha prometido tu mano al único guerrero capaz de expulsar a Cayo Volturi de la frontera. Vas a casarte con el barón Cullen.- anunció con cautela.- El barón es…

-¿El Carnicero?- Sonó como si la estuvieran estrangulando. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, con la voz ronca por el miedo.- ¿Piensas casarme con el Carnicero de Gales?

-Vigila tu lengua, muchacha.- Eleazar se irguió. El amable tío se transformó instantáneamente en el poderoso Laird.- No pienso escuchar cómo injurias al hombre con el que vas a casarte. Has oído demasiadas habladurías. El barón Cullen es un hombre temido por sus enemigos y respetado por aquellos que luchan por tu país. Ni yo mismo podría haber hecho mejor elección de haber tenido la oportunidad. Dormiré más tranquilo teniendo al barón Cullen en mi frontera, en vez de ese chacal de Volturi que sólo desea apoderarse de mis castillos. ¿Acaso hubieras preferido la elección de tu padrastro?

-Sabes muy bien el destino que me esperaba.

-Sí, escogió a Gordon, su propio hijo. Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre si Alec Volturi es un hombre de verdad.

-¿Acaso es mejor este otro destino?- susurró Isabella.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía sus manos sobre su garganta y rápidamente, las bajó a su cintura apretándolas con fuerza, preguntándose qué le había hecho ella a su rey para merecer lo que le ocurría. Todo el mundo, desde Escocia hasta Normandía, había oído hablar del barón Cullen. Primero, se ganó la reputación de ser invencible en los torneos. Más tarde, se fue a las cruzadas del rey, donde creció su fama de intrépido guerrero. Su nombre se convirtió en leyenda en la guerra centrada en Gales. Pero las historias de sus hazañas nunca estaban envueltas en gallardía o heroísmo. Al contrario. Los relatos sobre el Carnicero de Gales estaban bañados en sangre. Isabella pensaba en el barón Cullen más como en un demonio, que como en un hombre que de verdad caminara por la tierra al igual que el resto de los mortales. Hasta los hombres de Volturi susurraban su nombre con reverencia, como sí su sola mención fuese razón suficiente para santiguarse, y de esa forma protegerse contra el mal. Isabella sabía la razón de su sobrenombre, se estremecía sólo pensarlo. El Carnicero de Gales no hacía prisioneros. Se decía que había zonas en Gales donde no era posible encontrar a nadie de sangre galesa hasta donde alcanzara la vista, porque los había masacrado a todos.

Por supuesto, algunas de las historias no eran más que exageraciones, pero debía haber algún fragmento de verdad en los horribles relatos. Isabella no sentía ningún deseo de comprobarlo por sí misma. Sabia, por su forma de permanecer erguido y el firme tono de su voz que la decisión de su tío estaba tomada y que cualquier protesta por su parte sería malgastar el tiempo. Decidió que escucharía lo que el Laird tenía que decir y luego le pediría al sacerdote acogerse a la protección de la Iglesia. Seguramente un hombre de Dios no desearía ver a una gentil doncella forzada a casarse con semejante monstruo. Cuando el barón llegara, estaría bajo la protección de la Iglesia, a salvo y fuera del alcance de cualquier hombre.

-Tu rey eligió al barón Cullen hace algún tiempo.- continuó Eleazar.- El padre Olwen, aquí presente, fue su confesor cuando era más joven. Celebrará la ceremonia y enviará una copia del acta de matrimonio a Londres. Los Volturi tienen que creer que escapaste por tu cuenta. Se les dirá que el barón Cullen te atrapó pensando en cobrar una recompensa, pero que en vez de eso decidió casarse contigo.

-Volturi hará cualquier cosa para recobrarme. Si lo consiguiera, el matrimonio podría ser anulado. Hasta los barones ingleses tendrían que respetar ese derecho. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con el plan del rey?

Eleazar frunció el ceño ante su lógica, pero siguió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Edward entendía el gaélico lo bastante bien como para seguir la conversación, pero en realidad no estaba escuchando. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la longitud de la gruesa trenza chocolate, pasando por una cintura increíblemente pequeña y unas caderas voluptuosamente redondeadas. Sus dedos ansiaron tocar ese sedoso cordón, deshacer los rizos pulcramente entretejidos y llenar sus manos con su cabello.

Mientras Edward seguía en sus pensamientos, lady Swan volvió su cabeza ligeramente dándole la oportunidad de poder atisbar su rostro. Los fascinantes ojos se hallaban velados por gruesas pestañas entrecerradas, permitiéndole examinar sus rasgos sin distracción. Su expresión era tranquila, serena, casi majestuosa. Pero notó la forma en que las comisuras de su boca se torcían hacia abajo cada vez que su tío mencionaba la palabra matrimonio. El gesto no restaba exuberancia a su boca. El labio superior formaba un arco exquisito y el inferior estaba deliciosamente lleno. No podía esperar a sentir esos deliciosos labios bajo los suyos. Deseaba tocarla, seguro de que su piel sería tan suave como parecía. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente para revelar la punta de su lengua cuando se humedeció los labios. El gesto fue tan inconscientemente inocente y, sin embargo, tan dulcemente seductor, que Edward se encontró conteniendo el aliento de nuevo. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que su increíble belleza no necesitaba unos ojos embrujadores para distraer la atención de un hombre. Por sí sola, su curvilínea silueta lograba ponerlo rígido hasta el punto del dolor.

Se forzó a apartar la mirada, tratando de controlar su desbocada imaginación. No pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que reaccionó físicamente ante una mujer sin ni siquiera tocarla. Diablos, ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Su mirada se dirigió hasta Emmett y se sintió complacido al advertir que su vasallo estaba tan aturdido como él por la apariencia de Lady Swan. Emmett tenía la boca abierta de una forma casi ridícula.

-Estás babeando.- le susurró Edward al oído.

La boca de Emmett se cerró de golpe, pero no quitó los ojos de la muchacha.

-Tenías razón después de todo.- continuó Edward, con cierto engreimiento en su voz.- No me disgusta contemplar su rostro.

-Es un ángel.- susurró Emmett, asombrado.

Sonriendo, Edward miró a Lady Swan de nuevo. Estaba discutiendo con furia con su tío. Debía tratarse de un ángel con carácter. La sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando oyó sus siguientes palabras.

-La única solución es ingresar en un convento. Tomaré los votos.

-Los únicos votos que tomaréis serán los del matrimonio.- gruñó Edward desde la espalda de Isabella, en un gaélico casi perfecto.

-Yo...

Sus palabras se apagaron en el momento en que giró sobre sí misma y miró detenidamente a los dos mercenarios contratados para ayudarla a escapar de Cayo Volturi. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de varias cosas desagradables.

No eran mercenarios.

Los mercenarios no eran conocidos por poseer ropas de tan buena calidad como las que llevaban los hombres que permanecían de pie ante ella. También fue consciente del trabajo artesanal en sus armaduras y de lo costosas que debían ser. No, no podría acogerse a la protección de la Iglesia antes de la llegada del novio, porque ya se hallaba frente a él. ¿Pero cuál de ellos era?

Su mirada se dirigió al hombre de la derecha y no encontró nada que objetar en su apariencia. De hecho, era francamente apuesto. Tenía el cabello de un color castaño oscuro muy corto y profundos ojos negros que probablemente habían hecho mella en el corazón de más de una doncella. La atrevida sonrisa del caballero revelaba que era consciente de su atractivo, pero sus labios dejaron de sonreír y pareció avergonzado, como si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo que no debía. Isabella sintió que su corazón se hundía junto con sus esperanzas. Debería haber imaginado que el barón Cullen no tendría un aspecto tan agradable. No, sin duda se trataba del otro, el que se parecía al diablo.

El diablo sobrepasaba en altura a su amigo y a su tío Eleazar, y su corpulencia le confería un aspecto mucho más temible. Su capa estaba echada hacia atrás e Isabella pudo recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada, estudiándolo con franca curiosidad. Portaba una cota de malla de intrincados anillos, cubierta por un sobreveste azul y blanco. Su armadura apenas ocultaba su poderosa constitución y la desmedida amplitud de su tórax. Su mirada se demoró en uno de los enormes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella sería incapaz de abarcar esos poderosos músculos con las dos manos. El hombre era un gigante, aunque tuvo que admitir que no había en él nada descomunal o tosco. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía en perfecta proporción con su tamaño. Le recordaba a la esbelta y peligrosa pantera que Cayo Volturi tenía como mascota; el poder contenido era tan fascinante como letal. Su mirada continuó hacia arriba hasta llegar al almófar, que en esos momentos estaba echado hacia atrás, revelando un cabello cobrizo. Unos ojos verdes la miraban con llamas ardientes desde una cara marcada por una cicatriz de aspecto maligno que recorría una de sus mejillas.

Pero había algo desconcertante en su expresión.

Los labios de Isabella se entreabrieron levemente por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo en aquel hombre que le resultaba intensamente familiar. Se trataba de un recuerdo que escapaba a su memoria. Y, sin embargo, la realidad difería del recuerdo de una manera que no alcanzaba a definir. Para empezar, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, decidió Isabella, frunciendo el ceño pensativa. Y los rasgos de su cara eran demasiado afilados, demasiado marcados. Volvió a contemplarle de la cabeza a los pies, tratando de recordar dónde había visto a aquel hombre con anterioridad.

Edward sabía que su expresión era lo bastante sombría como para inquietar tanto a amigos como enemigos. Pero comprobó que su gesto no tenía ningún efecto en Lady Swan. La forma en que lo recorría con la mirada, como un cocinero inspeccionando un solomillo de buey, era insultante. Estaba a punto de redoblar sus esfuerzos para poner en su lugar a la descarada muchacha cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Sois vos.- susurró ella, pareciendo a punto de gritar.

-Por supuesto que soy yo.- contestó con voz sarcástica. Por un momento habría jurado que sus ojos lo habían reconocido. Se trataba de la misma mirada que una mujer usaría para saludar a un amigo querido o un amante. Pero la calidez en sus ojos desapareció tan repentinamente, que se preguntó si lo había imaginado. La actual expresión de aturdida incredulidad de la muchacha, se adaptaba más a la reacción normal de una doncella. Le acababan de presentar al Carnicero de Gales; un hombre que llevaba el nombre que las madres usaban para asustar a los niños que se portaban mal.

Al menos no se había desmayado.

-Os casaréis conmigo tanto si os gusta como si no.- dijo en inglés. No se le daba bien la difícil pronunciación del gaélico escocés con sus marcadas erres, y quería que la dama entendiera todas y cada una de sus palabras. No importaba que ella prefiriera casarse con una cabra de tres cabezas. El rey de Inglaterra le había prometido a Isabella Swan y Edward estaba decidido a quedarse con ella. Se detuvo para dedicarle una breve y escalofriante sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿0 acaso os atrevéis a desafiar la orden de nuestro rey?

Isabella luchó por recobrar la serenidad bajo la helada mirada del barón. Un esfuerzo casi imposible, pues la había cogido desprevenida por completo. Pero, ¿Quién no se sorprendería al ver una imagen salida de sus sueños convertida en realidad? Era demasiado increíble. Esa era la razón, sin duda, de que se le hubiera formado un nudo en el estómago. De repente, sintió que iba a desmayarse.

_No seas cobarde_, se reprendió a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esa tonta idea. De acuerdo, había visto la imagen de un hombre de cabello cobrizo mientras dormía, un hombre cuyo rostro se le había aparecido en sueños tan a menudo, que creyó reconocerlo al ver al imponente caballero que se erguía ante ella. Sí, había tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches durante la semana anterior. _Una coincidencia_. _De eso se trataba, una simple y sencilla coincidencia_. Se arriesgó a mirar de nuevo la cara del barón, sólo para asegurarse.

Una energía, escalofriante y despiadada, emanaba del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Un hombre que podría matar sin emoción ni remordimiento. No había ningún rastro de calidez en los fríos y verdes ojos que la contemplaban, ni el menor asomo de gentileza en su tensa mandíbula. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y, en aquella ocasión, no le pasó desapercibido el propósito de su feroz expresión.

_¡Vaya, intentaba intimidarla! _Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y la piel se le erizaba. Estaba tan atrapada por esos ojos como una presa cogida en una trampa. La cautivaban. El poder que sentía en ellos era absoluto, capaz de forzar a cualquiera a someterse a su voluntad. Para su sorpresa, las emociones que la abrumaban eran completamente opuestas al temor u horror que debería experimentar. Era de lo más extraño, porque sentía un impulso casi irresistible de acercarse más al guerrero…de tocarlo…de...

-¿Vais a responder, lady Swan?- La voz del barón Cullen rezumaba sarcasmo.- ¿O tendré que repetir la pregunta? Parecéis confundida.

Isabella se indignó, dejando ver su temperamento.

-No es de buena educación mirar de esa forma a una gentil dama.- Se volvió hacia el padre Olwen, perdiéndose la expresión de incredulidad en la cara de Edward.- Tal vez podáis ayudar a estos hombres a entrar en razón, padre. Me gustaría explicaros la situación. Cuando lo haga, estoy segura de que veréis lo juicioso de mi decisión y aconsejaréis a los presentes en consecuencia.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda,- dijo el padre Olwen con inseguri dad- pero deberíais saber que el mismo rey Anthony me informó del motivo de este matrimonio, Lady Swan.

Isabella asintió. Luego echó su trenza sobre un hombro y empezó a retorcer la punta.

-Isabellaaaa…- protestó Eleazar, alargando su nombre, sonando como una advertencia.

-No deseo casarme. -Isabella observó que su tío se aproximaba y se apresuró a darle al sacerdote sus razones.- Mi deseo es hacerme monja. Como es costumbre, mis tierras pueden ser repartidas cuando haga los votos. Será como si hubiera muerto.

-Estáis muy lejos de estar muerta, milady.

-Swan revertiría al rey Anthony.- continuó Isabella, ignorando la interrupción del barón. Trató de no pensar en su profunda voz, en cómo llenaba la estancia sin esfuerzo, en lo penetrante que era. Casi po día sentir el sonido vibrando a través de su cuerpo. _Santo Dios, ¿Qué me está __pasando? _se preguntó, sintiendo pánico. Se esforzó en continuar con su argumentación.- Si entro en un convento, Swan seguirá en manos inglesas sin derramamiento de sangre. Mi padrastro y el rey Aro no podrán protestar, porque las leyes canónicas son las mismas en ambos reinos y no se atreverían a enfrentarse a la Iglesia en este asunto. Si me caso con alguien, habrá guerra.- finalizó su pequeño discurso inclinando la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando a los ojos al padre Olwen ni un momento más. ¡Le había mentido descaradamente a un sacerdote!- ¿Veis lo acertado de mi plan, padre Olwen?

El sacerdote frunció los labios, mirando al suelo mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones. Isabella advirtió al fin que la punta de su trenza estaba deshecha y alisó la borla deshilachada antes de dejar que cayera a un costado. Estaba segura de que su tío sabía que mentía. Él siempre podía darse cuenta de sus argucias. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría con el barón Cullen? ¿También sospecharía? Que el Señor la ayudara, ¡Sentía un demencial impulso de casarse con el salvaje caballero!

-¿Qué decís de la historia de la dama?- preguntó el sacerdote a Edward.

-Por lo que yo sé, todo es cierto.- dijo, mostrándose de acuerdo afablemente.- Excepto una parte.

Isabella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Esperó conteniendo el aliento a que el barón descubriera su engaño.

-Habrá guerra sin importar lo que ella haga con su vida.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Su mentira estaba a salvo del barón Cullen. No le oyó moverse en silencio a través de la estancia, ni supo que se le acercaba, hasta que las cálidas puntas de sus dedos levantaron su barbilla, haciendo que sus párpados se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. La miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión insondable. Isabella hubiera podido asegurar que el tiempo se detuvo. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir una palabra mientras algo parecido a un mensaje pasaba entre ellos en ese intercambio silencioso. Una advertencia, sí, pero quizás algo más.

-Se casará conmigo.- afirmó, arrogante, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos. Alzó su mano y deslizó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Isabella, haciendo que otro extraño escalofrío recorriera su espalda.- Seguro que ya sospechabais esto cuando estábamos en el bosque, Lady Swan.

No le dio ocasión de responder. Su mano cayó de golpe a un costado, como si no pudiera soportar seguir tocándola ni un momento más.

-No os hagáis la difícil, milady. No soy un hombre conocido por su paciencia con los ardides femeninos.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante su arrogancia, pero permaneció en silencio. No iba a explicarle que había pensado que eran mercenarios, espadas de alquiler contratadas para escoltarla hasta un convento. Si lo hiciese, él pensaría con toda seguridad que estaba tratando con una estúpida.

-Mejor que hagamos esto de una vez.- apremió Edward al sacerdote. Tomó la mano de Isabella y la arrastró hacia el altar.- Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

Eso fue todo lo que Isabella necesitó para entrar en acción. Trató de soltarse de la mano del barón y, cuando eso no funcionó, se volvió para enfrentarse a él.

-Todavía tengo que escuchar el consejo del padre Olwen.- Tomó la mano del sacerdote con la suya libre, y siguió hablando en voz suplicante.- Estos hombres son guerreros, padre. Sólo piensan en combatir. Seguro que podéis ver lo acertado de mi plan y que lo mejor es que me acojáis en la Iglesia.

Isabella casi hizo una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte apretón de la mano del barón en sus dedos, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el sacerdote, esperanzada al ver que el padre Olwen parecía sopesar sus palabras. El hombre de Dios era su única esperanza.

-La Iglesia es para aquellos que sienten auténtica vocación.- dijo el padre Olwen finalmente.- Debéis obedecer los deseos de vuestro rey.

-Pero...- Isabella emitió un extraño sonido ahogado cuando Edward apretó su mano con tanta fuerza, que pensó que le iba a romper los huesos.

-Se hace tarde.- dijo Edward en tono seco.- Vuestro tío tiene que estar muy lejos cuando vuestra ausencia sea descubierta.

-¡Todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa!- Isabella miró a su tío pidiéndole apoyo. Eleazar alzó las manos, sugiriendo que debía seguir adelante con el asunto. Ella bajó la cabeza y susurró suavemente sus objeciones.- Tengo tan poco tiempo para pensar sobre este nuevo plan...

-Mejor que penséis deprisa, o vuestro padrastro estará aquí para presenciar la ceremonia. Edward suspiró con impaciencia.- Podéis elegir, milady. Volturi o yo.

Consideró seriamente la idea de casarse con Volturi, pero sólo por un momento. A su modo de ver, el Carnicero de Gales no era ni de lejos una buena elección. Estaba fuera del alcance de su padrastro por primera vez en cinco años y no tenía prisa en renunciar a esa libertad. Pero, ¿El matrimonio? ¿Con ese hombre? El precio de su libertad era demasiado alto. Sin embargo, si fuera lo bastante lista, podría escapar del barón tal como había escapado de Volturi. Si pudiera llegar hasta el rey Anthony y explicarle su plan sobre ingresar en un comento, él vería lo acertado de sus acciones a anularía el precipitado matrimonio. Su mirada fue lentamente desde las puntas de las botas del barón Cullen hasta los poderosos brazos, de nuevo cruzados sobre el pecho. Casi sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, pues el barón Cullen era el único hombre en toda Inglaterra cuya reputación como hombre peligroso sobrepasaba a la de Volturi. No importaba cuánto durase su matrimonio, daría casi cualquier cosa por estar presente en el salón del castillo cuando Cayo Volturi se enterara de que se había casado con el Carnicero de Gales.


End file.
